She's Cute When She's Mad
by Slivering
Summary: Ash thinks Misty is cute when she's mad. Problem is - Misty just hasn't been mad lately. So he decides to steal her mallet. Things don't go exactly as he planned. *Don't own pokemon*


**She's Cute When She's Mad**

Ash laid awake in the dark, staring up at the sky. The stars shone down, winking at him. The pale moon hung in the indigo hue. A single spearow buzzed across the stretch of black. The night wind whistled through the air, running through his hair and swirling around the forest.

He bit his lip, turning on his side and noticing Brock was still awake as well, intently studying some Pokemon Breeder book.

_I'll ask Brock for help. _

He crawled over to the older boy, poking him on the shoulder. "Brock," he whispered, "Can I talk to you?"

Brock groaned, nudging him away. "I'm reading something Ash," he grumbled, swatting his hand.

Ash continued poking him. "Please Brock," he whined, pouting. "It's really important,"

He continued to serenade the poor breeder until he finally gave in. "Fine," he sighed, closing his book and sitting up cross-legged. "What do you need?"

Ash hugged his knees, drawing random circles on the ground with his finger. "I need help to..." he paused, hesitant. "to make Misty mad,"

"To make Misty _mad_?"

"Uhuh,"

Brock couldn't believe his ears. "You want to make her angry?" he said in disbelief, "Ash, I know you lost the Indigo League...but you're too young to die!"

Ash frowned, raking his hand feverishly through his raven hair. "I - I want to make her angry...because...she's been too nice and calm lately..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess...but...she looks cuter when she's mad," Ash protested, feeling his cheeks get warm, "...and lately she hasn't been very angry,"

"Cuter?" Brock teased. "You think she's cute when she's mad?"

Ash's ears turned pink, and he pushed his hat down a little. "I'm just saying," he murmured.

"Well, I guess I could help..."

Ash looked up eagerly, his rich brown eyes dancing with delight. "Really Brocko?"

"Yeah," Brock smiled, "But only because it's for true love,"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Wha? True lo- Ew! True love is stupid!" he stuck out his tongue. "I didn't say I wanted to marry her Brock!"

Brock sighed, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk Ash. You've still got a lot of maturing to do,"

"So, what...what are we supposed to do to make her mad?"

"Well, I have this really awesome plan but it's very complex. Do you think you can wait a few days?" Brock asked excitedly, his heart leaping. He always did want to help Ash find his feelings for Misty.

"I don't think I can wait," Ash said glumly. "She hasn't been angry for weeks,"

Brock sighed, sweatdropping. "You have it bad Kiddo," he informed him.

"I have what bad?"

"Nevermind,"

Ash bit his lip, sneaking a peek beside him to make sure the red-head was still asleep. She looked quite cute right there - her red hair softly falling in front of her closed eyes, her pink lips pursed in a thin line.

"She looks cute all the time, really," Ash found himself saying, "But she's cuter mad,"

Brock stared at him, before bursting out laughing. "Oh Ash," he chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"What?"

"How about we - how 'bout we steal her mallet?" Brock was still laughing, "I bet that would make her mad, especially because once she's mad she won't be able to hit you,"

Ash's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I can see her all cute and not get a concussion all at once!" he snapped his fingers, "You're a genius Brock!"

"Alright, go get her mallet,"

Ash looked at him. "Wha - me?" he glanced nervously at the red backpack right beside Misty. "What if she catches me?"

Brock shrugged. "She'll get mad at you - that's what you wanted, right?"

Ash gulped. "I guess so..." he tentatively crawled up to Misty, reaching for her bag.

"Shh...Misty...keep sleeping..." he whispered, unraveling her backpack gently. He eyed her worridely.

"Ash,"

Ash dropped the back, biting his tongue accidentally. Did Misty see hi-

"Ash," Misty mumbled in her sleep, turning on her side.

_Phew, she was just talking her sleep. _Ash thought to himself, wiping his forehead and sighing relief. _Wait...she said my name? - wonder what she dreams about. _

Getting back on task, he reached for the backpack quicker this time, quickly unzipping it.

Pokeballs, extra clothes, her...her mallet! Ash scrambled to get hold on that sleek, hard brown baseball bat, but just as he was about to close the red drawstring bag back up, he noticed a thick blue book inside.

"What's this?" Ash thought, pulling it out. A diary...

He grinned mischeviously. "I've got Misty's diary," he smiled, flipping open to the first page. "Time to do some snooping,"

_Today, I finally escaped my sisters. I told them I was going to become a Water Pokemon Master and stormed away. I gave them this great big speech about how I would come back as the best water trainer in the world, and I did a very professional march out the door. I bet they were left gaping at me. I also brought my fis- _

"Nah, that's way before," Ash grumbled, whipping through the pages rapidly. He passed a more updated entry.

_Something weird is going on. For some reason, whenever Ash does something wrong, I can't seem to get mad at him anymore. I know, what is this world coming to? I start yelling at him, but he just sits there with that idiotic look on his face, that little pout, his brown eyes all wide with mock fright that I just can't shout at him. Grrr...I haven't even hit him with my mallet for a long time... _

Ash stared at the page, chewing on his lip. "I have an idiotic look on my face," he said in bewilderement, shutting the book with a frown. "Do I pout when she yells at me?"

"Yes Ash, you do have an idiotic look on your face, and you do pout when I'm mad," a chilling voice said from behind him.

Ash turned around. "Oh shut up Bro-" his stopped. "_Misty?" _

Misty was glaring at him, her whole face flushed red from anger so that her complexion matched her hair colour. Her oceanic eyes were flamed, and her fists were clenched at her sides. "Why you! Why were you looking in my diary you brat!" she said furiously, snatching the book from his hands, her voice raising. "I swear, I can't even trust you little idiot..."

Ash stared at her in amazement. She was truly angry, and he hadn't even tried. _Aw man, she looks adorable. _

"Oh what are you smiling about!" Misty clenched her teeth, crossing her arms, "Your such a snoop, and you owe me a bike and I can't believe I haven't hit you with my mall-"

"HOLD IT!" Ash cried, suddenly waving his hands desperately in front of her. "Stay in that position! Don't move! Stay mad!"

He cupped his hands and called. "Brock!"

"Yeah?"

"Take a picture of her! Hurry! She's really mad!" Ash said excitedly, "If she never gets mad again, at least I'll have a picture version!"

Brock's eyes widened at the diary in Misty's hands, the excited look on Ash's face, and the anger in the red-head's eyes. He rummaged through his backpack impatienty for a camera.

"I'm not done with you! What's this about taking a picture of me? You like when I'm mad! Huh? Do you?" Misty demanded, her face still red.

Ash nodded, shyly. "Yeah, you look cute when you're mad," he blushed, "That's why I tried to still you're mallet...so, s-so you would get mad..."

Misty's eyes widened. "YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY MALLET TOO?"

Ash quickly realizing his mistake started backing away. Misty was cute when she was angry, but she could get pretty dangerous as well. "No, I mean, n-no nothing like that, I didn't mean t-"

BANG! Misty's mallet connected with his head, sending him groaning.

He clutched his head, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Ouch Mist," he mumbled, before winking, "You still cute though,"

BANG!

"Still look cute.." Ash said dizzily, closing his eyes. _I see stars. _He moaned.

"Cute when I'm mad, huh?" Misty smirked, swinging her trusty mallet behind her back and walking back towards her sleeping bag.

Brock, meanwhile, went next to Ash, poking at the unconscious boy. "Uh...Ash?" he mumbled, holding up a picture, "I got a shot of her real angry,"

Ash weakly opened one eye, rubbing the bruise on his forehead, "Excellent,"

**Haha! That was a little one-shot I wrote at night, just because I felt like it! Please review! :) **


End file.
